


There's My Girl

by ellie_renee91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light-Hearted, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: You're stressed and your boyfriend knows exactly what you need
Relationships: Dean Winchester/ Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	There's My Girl

A groan of frustration fills the space around you, gaining the attention of Dean who was walking by the room. **  
**

He knocks softly and at your okay to come in, pushes the door open just enough to peak his head through “everything okay, sweetheart?”

You flick your eyes up from your computer and nod “why did I choose to go back to school?”

Dean smirks as he pushes the door open more, walking into the room and sitting on the end of your bed as he shrugs a shoulder “because you’re too smart to waste your brain on mindless hunts with us”

Scrunching your mouth to the side you raise a brow “they’re not mindless, we do so much research I’ve got seven papers planned out already”

Dean smiles brightly at you, reaching over to hit your shoulder playfully with the back of his hand “see, you’re so much of a genius you’re doing work that isn’t even assigned yet”

You just level him with a look that causes Dean to chuckle. He reaches out and closes your laptop in front of you “hey–” you shriek, however your protest is cut off short as Dean stands up and reaches his hands out towards you “Get your cute ass up baby girl, we’re going out”

You narrow your eyes playfully, scrunching your mouth to the side as you deadpan with a wave of your arms in front of you “Not sure how you aren’t reading the vibe I’m laying down, but I’m too stressed to go anywhere at the moment”

Dean makes a face and nods his head to the side with his counter of “That’s exactly why we’re leaving”

Confusion overcomes your features, slight annoyance dancing behind the fine line he’s walking in your book as you stand up in front of him. 

You set your hands on your hips as you draw your words out “I’m– not following”

Scoffing, Dean smirks and waves his hand in a circle in front of your face “Of course you’re not, your head is too jumbled with whatever crap you’re reading and cramming into your too tired brain. You need a breather and food since it’s past dinner time and we all know how hangry you get– so grab your shoes and let’s go”

You open your mouth to argue, however Dean closes the gap between you two in a few quick strides. He rests his hands on your hips and pulls you into him “That’s right, I threw down the hangry insult– whatcha gonna do about it darlin’?”

You narrow your eyes, completely on to the game he’s playing at. You make a face, trying to show you aren’t bothered in the slightest that he’s trying to push your buttons enough to just give in and go with him. 

Sliding your hands up his chest, you play with the collar on his striped green flannel that makes his gorgeous green eyes pop even brighter than they usually do as you whisper “I’m sure there’s a snickers around here somewhere to shoo away the hangry”

Dean barks out a laugh, his head tilting backwards and giving you a wonderful view of his neck before he brings his head back towards you. 

He smiles softly, resting his forehead against yours as he hooks his thumbs under your shirt to rub the skin on your sides tenderly “Pretty sure this is defcon 10 hangry status and it can only be remedied by going out with me for a proper meal.”

You slide one of your hands up to rest against his cheek, moving your thumb against his skin softly as he leans into your touch and continues “Come on, let me distract you for a little bit. Give you a little breather so your mind is fresh and rejuvenated to come back here and study”

You shake your head quickly as you rush through a frantic ramble “If I stop my study vibe now, I won’t come back to it and my whole rhythm will be fucked and I’ll fail the class _and then_ I’ll have to drop out of school because I’ll be too embarrassed to see any of my teachers. Do you want all of that blame put on your shoulders for a burger right now, Winchester?”

Dean lifts his head off of yours, however keeps his arms around you as he argues “For fucks sake woman, you are over exaggerating. You aren’t going to drop out of anything because you aren’t going to fail tomorrow”

Setting your hands against his shirt again, you pick off non existent lint with your words “How are you so sure of that?”

Dean shrugs his shoulders with a slight shake of his head as he states confidently “Because you’re the smartest person I know– _plus_ I know for a fact you already have whatever the hell it is you’re studying locked down in here–” he lifts one of his hands off of your waist to point his finger in the middle of your forehead before he continues “You just need to believe in yourself as much as I do”

Your lips quirk in a small hesitant smile as you ponder on a whisper “Why do you have so much faith in me, that I can do this?”

Without missing a beat Dean raises his brows, picture of ease as he states unwaveringly “I know _you_ and I will always be here believing in you no matter what dream or inspiration you want to follow.”

You move your eyes quickly between his a few times, completely at a loss for words. 

Dean’s eyes crinkle at the corners while he smiles at your silence, He made a promise to himself that he would continue to remind you how amazing he _knows_ you are. 

He’s always wondered why you doubt yourself so much, the meaning behind it not as important though as he’s found it’s _more_ important to be there for you instead. Right there being that counter balance to punch the doubt in the face and shower you in love, because you– _you_ are his whole world. 

You make a little noise and push up on your toes, pulling him closer with the collar of his shirt before you crash your lips to his. 

Dean responds with his own noise, a deep rumble in his chest as his arms snake around your waist tighter, pulling you into him harder as he moves his lips effortlessly with yours. 

Dean swipes his tongue across your bottom lip, the action making you smile into the kiss before you oblige and allow him entrance. The moment he slides his tongue against yours he groans, the action causing goosies to instantly rush down your arms and all the way down to your toes. 

You bite his lip softly as you pull away earning an even louder groan from Dean who opens his eyes, connecting his piercing green eyes with yours as he croaks out “I vote we order in instead”

You smirk as you push against his chest a little harder to put some distance between you, his hands however increase on your sides before you chuckle “Now now Winchester, _that_ wasn’t on the table for your plan of the evening.”

Dean smirks and pulls your chest against his once more “Oh sweetheart, _that_ is most definitely _always_ on the damn table– preferably _on_ the table” he wags his brows twice and you chuckle lightly.

You set your hands on his chest and slide them over his shoulders and down his arms before you link your hands with his and start to pull him towards the door with you and your revised suggestion “Food, studying for another hour– two tops, then you can rock my world” 

Dean’s eyes darken a shade, his grip on your hands increasing with his nod as you walk through the doorway and into the hall of the bunker “There’s my girl.”


End file.
